


Dance The Night Away

by lokixadamxaddict



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixadamxaddict/pseuds/lokixadamxaddict
Summary: Something is missing and remembering is the worst thing to do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle with me and I hope you enjoy! :)

Happiness. It was an immeasurable distance away from my mind. Caged in my prison of emotions that were a jumbled mess. Or perhaps, it was only the absence of any emotion at all. There was a hollowness in my chest, yet it held the quick beating of my heart. At least the broken pieces left behind. One could’ve seen I was alive only from the visible struggle to keep my breathing even. The rosy cheeks so accustomed to the soreness of bright warm smiles, now splotchy and damp.

What caused such an occurrence, I couldn’t quite recall. Though one thought did cross my mind.

Him.

All that I could think of, the one solitary piece omitted from the puzzle of my very existence. He was the creator of this black hole opening up in the core of my soul.

I could picture him there in front of me, standing with the usual mischievous demeanor about him. His outstretched hand beckoning me to come closer. I step forward without a thought, for who could say no to such a charming man? His long cool fingers wrapped around my hand, his other arm doing the same to my waist. He stood just a foot taller than me but always insisted it was never a burden. I had been too distracted by his soft lips capturing mine to question it.

I rested my head on his chest, my arm snaking behind him to grip his shoulder gently, as we began to sway slowly to unheard music in the background. He murmured sweet words in my ear that dripped of saccharinity. Oh his voice, how I had craved to be spoiled by such a heavenly sound.

“Darling you have no idea how much I missed you.” His arm tightened around my waist some so our bodies were completely pressed against each other. I gasped softly and gazed up into the eyes I thought I’d never see again. Such a beautiful shade of green, twinkling with life and...tears? “Don’t you ever do that to me again” I could only nod, bringing my arm back to cup his cheek. He leaned to the touch and I smiled softly. He leaned forward slowly, hesitantly, brushing his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I finally received what I had missed so dearly. They were almost as soft as the last I had touched them, though a bit dry. No matter. I would be sure to rectify that immediately.

I leaned forward, moving to stand on my tip toes and reciprocated his actions. He kissed me delicately as if I would shatter and crumble in his arms lest he be too rough. Just moments ago I very well could have. But now the empty void was replaced with a burning desire. The pure fire of desperation to be closer to him. I brought my arms around his neck, pulling him lower and kissing him fervently. If he had been in shock for even a moment, you wouldn’t have noticed by how quickly he responded. My hands tangled in his hair and his in mine, tugging softly.

It seemed to last forever, this moment. Him kissing me and the world left to fade away. It could have only been a few mere minutes but it felt like hours, a whole year even. But soon, too soon, we had to separate for breath. Silly as it seemed. Why should I need air if he was the air I needed to breathe?

He grinned that dazzling smile he always wore just for me. It made me feel light again. He always had that kind of effect. As our breathing calmed, he took my hand and pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles. “I didn’t have a clue of how to live without you, my dear.” His eyes were tinged with sadness.

“Well it doesn’t have to be like that any longer.” I moved to continue our previous activities but he stepped back and I fell just a centimeter short from his lips. I frowned with a whimper, studying his expression with confusion. All this time apart and he still chooses to tease me so?

“Come now darling. We’ll return to that in a moment.” Without releasing my hand, he led me to a bedroom. I hadn’t been aware of my surroundings and was surprised by the sudden lush atmosphere. He smiled endearingly and brought me back into his arms, resuming our swaying dance from before. My arms returned to their place around his neck while his took their own around my waist.

We gradually gravitated to the bed and when we were but a foot away, he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I sighed softly against his lips, after too long of a time yearning for this, it was well worth the wait. I tugged at his shirt lightly and he chuckled, moving to lay me on the bed carefully as if I was a newborn baby. But I brought him down with me, putting my legs around his waist. We fell backwards toward the plush bed.

But I didn’t feel myself touch the mattress.

Bewildered, I turned to see behind me was the ground that had seemed to be miles away, rapidly approaching. My eyes went wide with fear. I quickly looked back but he wasn’t there anymore. Instead there was a ledge with someone too far to identify, holding their arms out as if to grab something from the air. The wind chilled me to the bone and it was then I realized. The lie.

 

It had only been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who I was referring to? It's kinda obvious... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wasn't really planning another part but if I get an idea or a lot of people like it, I might. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel it deserves so.
> 
> Only thing I own is the story. Obviously I don't own anything from the Marvel universe.


End file.
